Ashes of Insanity
by vintagechic94
Summary: Life for the PC is going pretty well. They’re still gorgeous, still ruling the social scene at BOCD High, and they’re still fabulous, oh yah and they all happen to be vampires... Wait, What? Clique/ Blue Bloods crossover
1. When Love and Hate Collide

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or Blue Bloods. I'm just writing this for my own selfish amusement.

* * *

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

9:00 a.m.

August 30th

Massie Block stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her hair looked like a rat's nest and she had dark circles under her eyes. This was all stupid Derricks fault. He was the one who had insisted that they stay up the whole night and watch Heath Ledger movies, in his honor. At the time it had sounded fun, I mean come on who didn't like Heath Ledger, but now... well her image in the mirror definitely didn't agree with last night's activities.

"Masswhattimeisit?" Derrington garbled, his head beneath one of Massie's royal purple pillows. Massie laughed a bit and shook her head, she was probably the only person in the world who could understand Derrick's morning talk. "It's 9:00 a.m."

"It's only 9, what the hell are you doing up."

"I couldn't sleep, I've been up for a while now."

"Oh yah, why." Derrick asked sitting up.

Massie shrugged and went to sit beside Derrington, who was staring at her intently from her bed. She felt her face go red, and she mentally slapped herself in the head.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm, oh yah, I just umm... Hey do you want breakfast? I can get Inez to send something up. What do you feel like eating?"

Derrick closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his hand against his chin, "Everything," he said at last. "I want absolutely everything."

Massie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Derrick, just pick something, I can't just tell Inez to make everything."

"Okay, tell her to make pancakes, and eggs, and French toast, and bacon, and sausage, and toast, and waffles, and muffins... am I missing anything?"

"Are you serious?"

"Am I serious about what?"

"Ordering all that."

"It's not that much."

"Whatever" Massie stated, as she leaned over to call Inez with their order.

Derrick took this opportunity to stare at the girl beside him. She was beautiful, they're was no denying that, but she was also smart and witty. She could shoot more free throws in a row than he could ever dream of doing and ran faster than he did too. Well at least she did whenever he stole one of her 30,000 Birkin bags. She also knew him better than anyone, even his own mother didn't know as much about him as Massie did. She knew that his favorite color was silver, his favorite food was chunky monkey bars, and that he actually kind of liked it when his little sister practiced putting make up on him. She was like his other half, as cliché as it was, she completed him.

"Inez says she'll bring it up right away, but she sounded kind of angry, don't be surprised if she spits in your food."

Derrick laughed a bit and laid his head in her lap. Massie ran her fingers though his glossy blond locks and flipped through her latest issue of Teen Vogue.

"I can't believe that school's starting in a couple days." Derrick murmured, as he stared up at the ceiling."

"Hmm."

"Soccer's going to suck this year, we got a new coach- I heard she's a freakin' woman."

"Hmm."

"I also heard that we got a new Literature teacher, I guess they finally decided to fire Ms. O'Brien."

"Hmm."

"Yah, and I totally burned all your purses while you were sleeping last night.

"Wait what," Massie asked, dropping her magazine in alarm.

"I was joking, relax." Derrick said as he reached out to stroke Massie's cheek. "I know you would have castrated my body, if I really had."

"You know, you really shouldn't joke around when it comes to my purses."

"But you weren't paying attention to me." Derrick whined his brown eyes looking up at Massie's amber ones.

"You are so immature sometimes."

"But you still love me."

"Yah, unfortunately for me, I still love you."

* * *

Border's Bookstore

10:37 a.m.

August 30th

"Hello," Kristen Gregory asked into the brand new Iphone her father had just bought her. Ever since her parents divorce, it seemed as though her dad had been showering her with gifts, not that she was complaining. For the first time in years she actually had a credit card that wasn't just for emergencies. It felt nice to be rich again, really nice.

"He-lloooo Kriss-teeen," a voice answered.

"Kemp, I know it's you, so stop trying to freak me out."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"It's called caller ID, idiot."

"Jeez, Krissy, you don't have to go all pms on me and stuff. It's not my fault you were cursed with your women problems."

"I am not PMSing you dim-wit, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Krissy."

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry Kristen. Look, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight or something."

Kristen groaned inwardly to herself. Oh no, did Kemp actually _like_ her. She liked Kemp, she really did, even though he was an annoying self absorbed pervert. She just really, really didn't want to date him. "Um, Sorry Kemp, I can't, I'm just not into you that way."

"Don't worry about it, I guess I could always call Olivia, but being seen with the same woman twice in one weekend might tarnish my reputation."

Kristen rolled her eyes at her stupidity. Of course Kemp didn't like her, like her. He just wanted some pretty arm candy. "Yah well, I got to go."

"Yah me too, talk to you later."

"Sure." Kristen said ending the phone call. She tossed the Iphone into her Gucci tote bag, and made her way to the cashier desk at Barnes and Nobles.

"Here," she said whipping out her credit card. Gawd that felt so good. "I want to buy these."

"Can you hold on a second," the pimply teenager hissed as she flipped through the pages of Seventeen.

"Actually, no I can't."

"Uhh, fine," The girl sighed as she began to check out the books one by one. "Pride and Prejudice, War and Peace, Wuthering Heights... Are you sure you'll actually be able to understand this stuff, or are you just buying it to make yourself look smarter?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm stupid?"

"Wow, insinuating, that's a pretty big word for you isn't?"

Kristen had just about had it with this girl. "Listen I-"

"Here, Blondie just take your books and go, okay?" The girl said, as she pushed the plastic bag, full of books, into Kristen's arms.

Kristen rolled her eyes and made her way out the door, inwardly cursing the girl out.

"She was pretty rude wasn't she," a man said from somewhere behind her, with an English accent.

"Umm yah, who are you," Kristen asked turning around. The man was cute, probably in his early twenties. He was probably hitting on her though, what a creep.

"Charlie- Charlie Pierce. I just- you're not stupid you know. That girl was just being a jerk, she's jealous of you." He then walked off, without even a second glance in Kristen's direction.

Kristen watched him go with her mouth open slightly. What kind of guy paid a girl a compliment then just walked off like that, he hadn't even asked for her name. "Wait," she called out to the man, running to catch up with him in her four inch Balenciaga heels.

The man turned around slowly, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "What is it?"

"You- you didn't ask me for my name."

"Was I suppose to?" Charlie asked her his eyebrows crinkled in confusion. He was really cute Kristen decided as she took in his tosseled brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"No, it's just that most people, most guys don't do that. Pay a girl a compliment and walk off. You didn't even ask me for my name."

"Yah, well, I'm not like most guy- but now that you mention what is your name?"

"Kristen Gregory."

"Kristen Gregory," Charlie said slowly, as though he was trying to savor the words in his mouth, "It's nice to meet you Kristen." He held out his hand, which caused his shirt sleeve to ride up a bit, uncovering a tattooed quote on his wrist. She grabbed his hand and read the quote out loud.

"Man is immortal; therefore he must die endlessly. For life is a creative idea; it can only find itself in changing forms.- you know that makes absolutely no sense right." Kristen said, giving Charlie back his arm.

"Why would you say that?" Charlie asked with a small smile, as though he was enjoying some sort of private joke.

"Well if some one was immortal, then they'd never die- they wouldn't _endlessly."_

"Are you immortal?"

"No but-"

"Then you really wouldn't know would you."

"well you aren't immortal either."

"How do you know that- how do know that I don't wake up every now and then, as myself- but also as someone else."

"Are you talking about reincarnation, that's not at all like being immortal."

"Think about it. Reincarnation is when your soul is born again after you die, meaning you never really die- because your soul, it's always going to go on. Being immortal means being able to live for eternity- or at least until the world ends. How are they so different?"

"You know what, you're right- you aren't like other people."

The man chuckled a bit and shook his head, "I'm really not."

Kristen laughed, and ran her fingers through her hair. For some odd reason, she really wanted this guy to like her. She usually wasn't that into impressing guys. They usually tried to impress her, not the other way around.

"What are you doing tonight Kristen?" Charlie asked her suddenly, twisting the Rolex watch on his left hand subconsciously.

"Pretty much nothing. I'll probably just end up reading all night."

"I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to this Charity gala tonight. It's going to be really boring, with a bunch of dull business men. But there's bound to be good food. And if that ends up sucking, then there's always the option of getting drunk, which would probably be best, all things considered."

"what do you mean 'all things considered'"

"It's being hosted by Daniel Pierce."

"Daniel Pierce- wait hold on, doesn't he own like half of New York, are you guys related."

"Yah, he's my father."

"You're father," Kristen asked incredulously. Daniel Pierce was one of richest man in the world. His current net worth hovered between fifty and sixty billion dollars.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But you have an English accent, Daniel Pierce is American, what's up with that?"

"I got shipped off to live with my aunt in England when I was three years old, I've pretty much spent most of my life there."

"I'm sorry." Kristen said suddenly.

"Don't worry about it." Charlie said with a small smile and a wave of his hand, "You know you never answered my question, though. I know it's really sudden, but you're the only girl I've met in America so far, whom I can actually stand to have a lasting conversation with."

"Sure," Kristen laughed, as she scribbled her address and cell number on a scrap piece of paper,

"I'd love to accompany you to this boring charity gala thing."

"I'll pick you up at eight, then." Charlie called as he walked off, and disappeared into the crowded New York streets.

* * *

Versace

Westchester Mall

4:07 p.m.

August 30th

"Wait, are you seriously trying to tell me that you and Derrington spent the whole night together, doing nothing but watching Heath Ledger movies?"

"Yes, actually that's exactly what I'm telling you." Massie told Alicia, as they sipped their vanilla bean frappachinos and lugged their numerous shopping bags throughout the Westchester Mall.

"Did you guys do anything?"

"No," Massie screeched, smacking Alicia in the arm, "I told you, we just watched movies all night."

"So why was he over at your house any way?"

"My parents are in Fiji right now, so I was pretty much home alone, I got kind of freaked out, so I called and asked if he wanted to come over and hang out."

"You've been home by yourself before, and you've never gotten scared. And plus you have the staff milling around the house, too."

"I know but-" Massie stopped suddenly and twisted the red ruby ring on her finger.

"But what?" Alicia asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been having these nightmares lately, I didn't want to be alone."

"Oh my god, no way," Alicia exclaimed loudly, causing many shoppers to stop and stare at the two girls. "I've been getting nightmares too." she said dropping her voice down to a whisper, "That's so freaky, do you think it has to do with school starting soon?"

"No, my cousin Mimi said it was all normal or something like that. I know this is going to sound weird, but she said me and you guys are going to start going through some pretty weird changes soon."

"You mean like puberty?"

"I think she meant something else. She was really vague about the whole thing though. Just told me to embrace the change. I asked Jack about what she meant about that, and he told me that all would show itself in due time."

"That is weird."

"I know right, so do you have any idea where Claire, Dylan and Kristen are? I tried calling them earlier, but none of them were answering their phone."

"Dylan's visiting her grandmother, Claire and Cam are celebrating their anniversary, and Kristen has totally gone awol."

"What do you mean awol."

"No one's seen her in days, Kemp told me he talked to her for a bit earlier in the day though."

"Whatever, I just hope she's okay."

Alicia nodded her agreement as the pair made their way into Juicy Couture.

* * *

The Penthouse

5:00 p.m.

August 30th

"Oh Dylan, you've grown so much. And look at you, you're so thin." Dylan nodded, a strained smile placed on her face. She absolutely hated visiting her grandmother. She was just so annoying and senile.

"Come come, now." Ellie- Dylan's grandmother, exclaimed, as she pulled Dylan towards the leather couch in the living room of her pent house. "Now tell me, how's life been going for you. Anything new and interesting happened lately."

"Not really- no."

"Well what about that boyfriend of yours- Christopher, how is he doing."

"Good," Dylan stated simply, pulling at her sleeveless black turtleneck. Gawd it was so hot in here.

"Dylan, don't fidget so much, act like a lady for goodness sake." Ellie repridimmed, clicking her tongue.

"so about you and Christopher, are you guys getting serious?"

"I don't know we just started going out like two months ago."

"You know you're grandfather and I married two months after we met."

"Yah, and you guys got divorced three years later."

"Yes well, that was because you're grandfather was a lying, cheating, man whore, with no self respect or family values. I'm sure Christopher is nothing like your grandfather, he comes from a very good family."

"So did grandpa."

"Oh Dylan, you are so impossible sometimes." Ellie sighed, shaking her head.

Dylan gave her another strained smile and slowly sipped her teeth. "So grandmother, why did I have to come here again?"

"A good friend of mine is holding a charity gala, I want you to attend it with me.

"A charity gala, isn't that for like old people?"

"No, Dylan , it is not just for old people."

"Oh, so who's throwing it?"

"Daniel Pierce,"

"No freakin' way," Dylan exclaimed "Daniel Pierce, he's like the richest guy in New York."

"How many times have I told you not to use words like freakin' in my presence?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm, well, you and I will attend the gala tonight. You know Daniel's son will be there. He's finally come back from England, how exciting is that."

"Um, really exciting."

"You know he's grown into quite a handsome young man, and I heard that he's single."

"Are you trying to set me up with that guy, isn't he like thirty."

"No, He's 20."

"I already have a boyfriend, so it really doesn't matter."

"Well... Christopher is nice, but you and Charlie would be such a cute couple."

"Wait, weren't you just telling me that Chris was like perfect for me."

"All I'm saying is that you should keep your options open."

"Right, okay." Dylan said rolling her eyes. Her grandmother could be so weird sometimes.

"I've already bought you a dress, it's absolutely darling."

"Wait, you bought me a dress?"

"Yes, and you will wear it tonight. I don't want to see you in none of that sluttish trash girls your age are wearing now. This dress is very age appropriate and it's cute. I'm sure you'll love it."

Dylan groaned and buried her head in her hands. This was probably going to be the worst night of her life.

* * *

City Limits Restaurant

5:13 p.m

August 30th

"So." Claire said as she studied her cuticles carefully, "Um, what's up."

"Nothing, not much." Cam answered, as he stared at the menu in front of him.

"Oh."

"Yah."

Claire sighed inwardly to herself and tapped her half bitten fingernails on the table. So far their anniversary date pretty much sucked. She didn't want to break up, but Cam was just so boring lately. It was like he was always stuck in his own little word lately.

_And I've become so numb I can't feel you there. _Cam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, I got to take this, I'll be right back."

Claire nodded her head absentmindedly and continued to stare at her cuticles.

Cam slipped away from their table and walked over towards the bathrooms. "Hey you." He said as soon as he was as far away from Claire as possible.

"Hey, I was just calling to check up on you. Have you died of boredom yet?"

"Not yet, but I was about to." Cam laughed leaning against the wall.

"Come over tonight, I'm sure we can find ways to keep you from getting board."

"Oohh, that sounds really tempting, but I promised Claire that we'd spend the whole day together. It's our anniversary."

"Anniversary, gawd the two of you are beginning to sound like a married couple."

"So would that make you my mistress."

"Only in your dreams Fisher."

"You know it."

"But seriously, come over tonight, my parents just put in a new hot tub in our backyard. Just tell Claire your sick or something."

"I don't know, I'd feel kind of bad."

"Oh come on now, you know you want to."

"Alright, I'll tell Claire I'm sick or something, and I'll meet you at 7:00, okay."

"See you then, Cammi."

"Bye Layne." Cam said, shutting off his phone. He sunk to floor and groaned. He had never thought that he'd be the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend, but lately life had just gotten so screwed up. He didn't even _like _Claire any more. It seemed as though they were always fighting, and if they weren't fighting they were ignoring each other. He knew he should probably just break up with her, but every time he tried, he'd take one look at her big blue eyes, and beach blonde hair, and he'd completely forget his whole _It's not you, it's me, but I think we should break up _speech.

Cam groaned again and stood up, and walked back over towards Claire.

"Hey," he said sliding into the booth.

"Hey," Claire said with a small smile. "Who was that?"

"My brother, just calling to say hi."

"Oh."

"Yah."

* * *

Alright, so that was the first chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. there are pictures in my profile of the characters and other stuff. I actually wrote a different story under a different penname, but it seemed as though not many people were reading it so I just deleted it.

Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


	2. Field of Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, if I did, Massie and Derrington would have never broken up.

* * *

The Pierce Pent House  
6:03 p.m  
August 30th

Charlie Pierce groaned loudly, as he entered his father's pent house apartment, due to the fact that his forty-something year old dad was making out with a girl no older than he was. He entered the room cautiously and took a seat opposite his father, who had yet to notice his presence.

At last Daniel Pierce looked up, and smiled. "Charlie, how the hell are you?" he asked, as he pushed the ditzy looking beach blonde off of him.

Charlie rolled his eyes and got up to pour himself a glass of scotch. Even though alcohol now had little to no effect on him, it still acted as a great comfort whenever he had the great displeasure of conversing with his father. He took a sip , his shoulders sagging in relieve, as the amber colored liquid burnt his throat in a familiar manner. "Who is that?" he asked nodding at the blonde who was currently lying on the floor gazing up at the ceiling. She was drunk, extremely drunk.

"I don't know, met her in a bar, took her home, was just about to sleep with her when you came. Thanks about that by the way. So did you find a date for tonight?"

"Yes."

"You've been in this country for less than 24 hours and you've already found yourself a date, maybe you're a lot more like me than I thought."

"I'm nothing like you!" Charlie spat venomously, with a glare set to kill.

"Fine, fine, you're nothing like me, don't give yourself a fucking aneurism. So this girl, what's her name?"

"Kristen Gregory."

"Kristen Gregory- I know her. Her dad's an art dealer, a good friend of mine. Good choice."

"I didn't ask her to gain your approval." Charlie snapped.

"Of course I know that- God forbid you actually do something that would please me." Daniel said laughing. He pulled a cigarette out of the pocket of his Armani jacket, lit it, and took a long drag, "Want one?" he asked his son, tossing the pack at him.

"I don't smoke."

"Why not, it's not as though it's going to kill you."

"It's a disgusting habit."

"Right, well..." Daniel said shrugging as he took another long drag of his cigarette, "you have your philosophies, and I have mine."

"Fair enough I suppose.

"So I heard Elaine Marvil will be there, along with that granddaughter of hers, Dylan."

"Don't tell me your trying to set me up with that girl, I already have a date, remember."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try set you up with that girl, this society doesn't exactly condone incense."

"Excuse me, what?" Charlie asked dropping his glass. The glass shattered into a million pieces, but Charlie didn't even notice.

"You mean I never told you?" Daniel asked his son, his brow furrowed as though he was trying to remember something. He stood up from the couch, stepped over the blonde who had now past out on the floor, and walked over towards the bar- where Charlie was standing, and poured himself a dink.

"Told me what."

"That Dylan girl, she's your sister. I could have sworn I told you." Daniel said indifferently as he sipped his brandy.

Charlie stared at his father in disgust and shook his head. "You're a real jack ass you know that, you can't just tell me completely out of the blue that I have a sister."

"It must have slipped my mind." Daniel replied shrugging, not at all bothered by the fact that his son had called him a jack ass- he was used to it by now.

"It must have slipped your mind? What the hell?"

"Jeez, you don't have yell. I'm sorry, okay."

Charlie shook his head again and tried to get himself to calm down. "So this girl Dylan, how exactly are we related?" he asked, trying not to scream.

"Her mother and I dated for a while. She was still married then, so we kept it on the DL."

"She was married!"

"Oh come on now, can you honestly say that your surprised by the fact that I slept with a married women?"

Charlie didn't know what to say to this, so instead he poured himself a new drink.

"Merril- Dylan's mom, and I were high school sweethearts, I guess you could say. I was going to marry her. Her mother Elaine was ecstatic about the match, she loved me as though I was her own son. But then Merril went and fell in love with some hotel owner. A year later I heard they got married and the year after that they had a kid. I didn't actually speak to her until about three years later. I bumped into her at a bar. We started talking and re-connected. She told me that she and Dan- the hotel owner- had gotten separated and were probably going to get a divorce. Things happened, so we decided to give dating another try, more things happened she got pregnant with Dylan. Dan came back, they sorted out their differences. She gave me the boot. Three moths later she filed for a divorce from Dan. Decided to re-invent herself as some single, but sexy, mother. Created her own talk show, made millions. We never spoke again. End of story."

"Um, wow."

"I know right. And you know what's really funny about all this?"

"What?"

"Her grandmother's trying to set the two of you up. She always did want a Pierce man in her family. I'd be careful if I were you. That woman would do anything- and I mean anything- to get you and Dylan together. She even told me that the two of you would make the most beautiful children."

"You mean she doesn't know that Dylan's my- my... you know."

"Nope- oh and if I see you making out with either one of them, I'm disowning you." Daniel warned, laughing. Charlie rolled his eyes and massaged his aching temples again. He had only been in America for seventeen hours and he had just discovered that he had a sister- who's grandmother was trying to set them up. Great.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Don't tell me I have even more half siblings roaming the earth."

"No, no, nothing like that. You're mother sent you a letter."

Charlie stared at his glass of scotch, before downing it as quickly as he could. He wasn't even the least bit buzzed. The council had said as time went on, getting drunk would become harder and harder. But he couldn't handle all this right now, he needed to get drunk. He took a full bottle of whisky off the shelf and drank it as quickly as he could. He felt dizzy. That was good, really good. He took another bottle off the shelf and drank that one even quicker than the first. He was about to take a third when his father led him away from the bar, and sat him down on the couch.

"Listen, I know you still have hard feelings about your mother, but she really seems-"

"Don't say it," Charlie warned, his gaze lethal. "Don't you dare fucking say that she seems really sorry." Charlie buried his face in his hands and sighed. Why couldn't his father have told him this after the charity gala.

Daniel sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, so your mother was a little crazy."

"A little crazy. What about the time she stabbed me, just to see how much blood I could lose before I passed out. Or how about the time she shot cocaine into my system just to see what effect it have on me. Or what about that time she pushed me out of a 7-story window to see if I would live. Oh I know, how about that time when she made me drink Lysergic acid and told me it was Orange juice. Was all that just being a little crazy?"

"Okay, You're right. Your mom was a terrible mother. She was crazy. I wasn't around much, so I had no idea that any of that stuff was going on. But you know that you couldn't have died from any of the things she did to you. The woman just loved to experiment, unfortunately you were the only living thing she had around her. I would have divorced her even sooner if I had known."

"It doesn't matter. Just because she was crazy doesn't make up for what she did to me. I was her own personal guinea pig for ten years. I know that it couldn't have killed me, but that doesn't mean that being stabbed, fed illegal acids, getting shot with cocaine, or getting thrown out of a seven story building didn't hurt. And that was all before I turned four! You wouldn't even believe the stuff she did to me when I eight."

Daniel Pierce sighed and lit another cigarette. "So are you going to read the letter?" he asked.

Charlie snatched the letter from his hand and threw it into the fireplace, where it was reduced to nothing more than ashes. "I'm going to get ready for tonight. I need to pick Kristen up at eight." He muttered, as he made his way upstairs to his room.

Daniel sighed as he watched the letter go up in flames. He briefly wondered if he should have told Charlie that his mother would be coming for a visit, but then quickly decided against it. The boy already had enough problems.

* * *

The Block House  
Massie's Bedroom  
6:45 pm  
August 30th

Massie Block puckered her lips and applied an extra layer of Glossip Girl lip gloss. She smoothed down her hair, and inspected her outfit in the three way mirror near the closet. Her Lela Rose chiffon belted blouse was ultra cute and her dark wash skinny citizens for humanity jeans were fabulous and went well with her knee-high Matisse Kascha brown leather boots. But she wasn't too sure about the chandelier earrings that were currently residing on her ears. Maybe they were a bit too much...

"Hey Leesh," Massie asked one of her best friends Alicia Rivera, who laying on her bed reading an old issue of Cosmogirl. "Are these earrings to much, or should I keep them?"

Alicia cocked her head to the side and tapped her finger against her chin, "definitely way too much." She said at last.

Massie nodded her head in agreement and replaced the chandelier earrings with a pair of diamond studs. She adjusted the ruby and diamond bracelet around her wrist and gave herself one last fleeting glance in the mirror, before grabbing her Gucci purse off of her vanity mirror and exiting the room, with Alicia at her heel.

_She's a walking casting call. A fashion runway doll. Her 4.0 comes naturally. She's good at everything. She's got a following. An entourage of copy queens._

Massie sighed and dug through her purse trying to fine her Motorola among the numerous items in her purse.

_She wears the cutest clothes. She has the latest phone. And all the right accessories_

"Hold on, I'm coming," Massie yelled in frustration. "Hello," she asked at last, sighing in relieve. She really needed to clean out her purse.

"Massie," A voice croaked out. There was a strangled sob, and then crying- lots and lots of crying.

"Claire, is that you? What's going on? What's wrong? Where are you?"

Alicia looked up from her compact mirror and gave Massie a questioning, but concerned glance. "What happened?" she whispered pointing towards the phone. Massie shrugged, as she tried to get Claire to calm down.

"Claire- Claire, listen to me. Where are you?"

"I'm at your door, I was calling to see if you home."

"I home, now can you please tell me what's going on? No wait, Alicia and I are coming down, we'll open the door for you. Okay?"

"Okay," Claire said, snapping her phone shut.

Massie ended the call and tossed her phone back in her purse.

"What was that all about?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, but come on. Claire's standing at the door. She needs us." Massie turned on her heel, and raced downstairs.

"Wait, Massie," Alicia called struggling to keep up with her. "Does this mean that we aren't going to Bliss's party tonight. Massie, wait up."

Massie rolled her eyes, and slowed her harried pace down just a bit. Together, she and Alicia made their way downstairs and opened the door for Claire. They led her inside and sat her down on one of the couches in the Block's living room.

"Inez, can you make us something to eat. We need wallowing food like popcorn and cookie dough ice cream and chips. Oh and some mini subs and quiches, and don't forget the soda- preferably Pepsi. Bring it to the theater room, we'll eat there. Oh can you leave the _Notebook_ there along with some other sappy films like the _Titanic_. Oh and don't forget the chocolate covered strawberries. We need lots of those." Massie told Inez who was standing by the doorway. Inez nodded her head and went to the kitchens to inform the chefs of Ms. Block's order.

"Massie, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine." Claire said, her eyes still red and puffy.

"You're right I don't have to do this, but I want to. You're my friend and when my friends need help, I help them." Massie stated, smiling at Claire. Who smiled hesitantly back. "Now come on, we are going to eat an obscene amount of food, watch an obscene amount of cry worthy movies- all which must contain an obscene amount of hot guys, and thank our good genes in the morning, for being able to eat a lot, without getting fat."

Alicia laughed in agreement and Claire smiled slightly. They followed Massie up to her room, scrubbed off their makeup and changed into their pajamas. Alicia who was planning on spending the night anyway already had a pair of pjs, and Massie lent Claire the new leopard print pajamas that she had just bought from Victoria Secrets earlier in the day. They made their way downstairs into the theater room, where everything had already been set up. Right down to the sleeping bags.

"So, what's going on?" Massie asked Claire after a few minuets, as she bit into a chocolate covered strawberry.

Claire turned her eyes away from the _Notebook _and sighed. "Cam's cheating on me."

"What?" Alicia asked dropping her quiche on the Blocks immaculate white plush carpet. She quickly picked it up again and threw it into the waste bin. "Are you sure?"

Claire nodded and took another huge scoop of her cookie dough ice cream. "He told me he was sick, and dropped me off at home. My phone was dead, so I borrowed his to call my mom. I forgot to give it back to him, and he had already left. I know it was wrong but I started going through his phone. I was curious. Then I went to his messages and I heard this." she tossed the phone at Alicia who expertly caught it. She went to Cam's messages and put the phone on speaker so they all could here it.

"_Hey Cam, just checking to see if you've ditched the baby yet. Did she really believe your sick excuse, but then again I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Claire will believe anything. Anyways, I can't wait till you get here. I even bought a new outfit for the occasion. It's made of leather and leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination naughty giggle I'll see you soon Camie. Oh, I almost forgot, are you bringing the condoms or should I?" _

Alicia and Massie stared wide eyed at the phone, then at Claire, who had started crying again. "Oh my god," Alicia and Massie said at the same time. "I can't believe he's cheating on you."

"With Layne." Claire moaned. "That was her voice."

"Break up with him, pronto." Alicia said to Claire. There was a look of disgust on her face, she was probably sickened by the fact that Cam and Layne had... UGHH.

Massie stood up and began pacing. "No," she said at last, "Don't break up with him yet."

"What? Massie he cheated on her, with Layne!"

"I know that, Alicia. But Claire can't break up with him, at least not yet. We need to teach Fisher a lesson. We are going to make his life a living hell- and Layne's too of course. They should know by now that you don't mess with a PC girl."

Claire and Alicia shot each other a glance. The last person Massie had taken revenge on had moved to Iowa, the day after. They had never heard from poor Missy Collins again.

"What exactly are we going to do to him," Claire asked Massie nervously. Massie smiled deviously and leaned in to tell Claire and Alicia her plan.

* * *

Elaine's Pent House  
The upstairs parlor  
7:29 pm  
August 30th

"Now don't you look just darling," Elaine Marvil cooed as she saw her granddaughter come out from behind the dressing screen.

Dylan shut her eyes and tried to keep herself from strangling her grandmother. "Grandma I look like I'm eight. And this dress is made of at least 25 polyester. I cannot wear this tonight!"

"That dress makes you look wonderful. Just because it's not skin tight, and it doesn't expose an unnecessary amount of cleavage doesn't mean that it isn't fashionable. Why just the other day I saw a girl around your age by that exact same dress."

"She was probably a loser. My social life will be over if I step foot outside this house with this dress on."

"Stop being such a drama queen Dylan, now come over here so Anya can do your hair."

"I won't go."

"Yes you will. Charlie Pierce will be there tonight. Once he sees you in that, proposals will be rolling off his tongue."

"Yah a proposal to send me off to the men in white coats, and besides I have a boyfriend! I do not want to date Charlie Pierce."

"Dylan, just come over here so that Anya can do your hair."

Dylan shook her head and plopped herself down on the ground. "I'm not moving myself from this spot."

"Um, excuse me Ms. Marvil, there's a girl here to see you. She says she's your granddaughter." A nervous looking maid said, entering the room.

"Well bring her in." Elaine snapped. The maid nodded. A few seconds later Dylan's sister Jenna came into the room, holding two packages under her arm.

"Grandma, how are you?" she asked her grandmother politely with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"You're top is much to low." was Elaine's only response. Jenna rolled her eyes, but then smiled brightly. "Dylan, darling I was just in the neighbor hood, and I decided to give you your birthday present."

"Dylan's birthday was 5 months ago" Elaine stated.

"I know- it's a belated birthday present. She handed Dylan, who was still on the floor, the two packages. She winked at Dylan, who discreetly winked back. Everything was going according to plan.

"Well open it Dylan." Elaine's grandmother told her, curious to see what Jenna had gotten her. Dylan quickly ripped open the packages and pulled out an elegant black silk dress and a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels. "Thank you so much," Dylan exclaimed giving Jenna a big hug. "Grandma, I can just wear this tonight instead."

"Absolutely not, that dress is way to low cut."

"But grandma-" Dylan whined.

"No buts."

Dylan looked to her sister for back up, but she only sighed and shook her head. "Actually grandma's right, and besides that dress you have on is absolutely darling."

"See Dylan, even your sister thinks it's a wonderful dress."

Jenna nodded. "Oh Grandma, can I have a glass of tea, I feel absolutely parched."

Elaine nodded and poured all three of them a cup. Jenna thanked her. And began sipping it slowly.

"Oh Dylan, I almost forgot." Jenna said standing up quickly and flailing her arms. She "accidentally" spilled her whole entire cup of tea on Dylan's dress.

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry." Jenna said, trying to blot out the mess, which made it even worse. "I guess you can't go to that party any more."

"No," Elaine shouted, "She must go to gala."

"But grandma," Dylan wailed, "I have nothing to wear. Unless of course I wear that dress that Jenna got me."

Elaine looked at her two granddaughters suspiciously. "Fine you, may wear the dress. But I want you to know that I am not at all happy about it." She exited the room in a flurry of Channel perfume.

"Yes!!" Dylan and Jenna said, as soon as their grandmother was out of earshot.

"I can't believe that worked."

"I can't believe she actually thought that I thought that, that piece of crap was cute- Now hurry and change before she changes her mind and makes you wear one of her old lady suits." Dylan nodded and went behind the changing screen to change her dress.

* * *

Belagio Hotel  
The Gardens  
8:17 pm  
August 30th

"I'm not sure if I've mentioned it, but you look absolutely ravishing tonight." Charlie whispered into Kristen's ear, making her blush.

"Thanks,"

They were standing together in the gardens, near the fountain. His arm was around her waist, and her head was against his chest. He smelled faintly of Ralph Lauren cologne and brandy. "You know, I was really nervous about tonight. My cousin told me that you were probably some evil rapist who's specialty was teenage girls."

"What about now?" Charlie asked, leaning in closer towards her, his lips practically brushing against her own.

Kristen trembled slightly, her mind going foggy. She had gone on plenty of dates before, been kissed by plenty of boys, but Charlie was different. He was electrifying.

"Well," Charlie prompted.

"I-I-I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"You're not."

Kristen nodded. "No."

Charlie leaned back a bit and stared at her face. Kristen held her breath, afraid that she had said or done something wrong. "Good." he said at last, before kissing her full on the mouth. The kiss was... Well for lack of better words, amazing. It was filled with possibilities, filled with hope, filled with passion. It was electrifying.

"You know what, let's get out of here. I really don't feel like going inside and talking to my father."

"Why, what's going on with you and your dad?"

Charlie shrugged and sat down on the stone bench. "Just some stupid stuff."

Kristen nodded and sat down beside him. They stared at the fountain, watching as the water bubble and churned.

"Let's make a wish?" Kristen said standing up. She fished a penny from her black leather clutch, closed her eyes and threw the penny into the water.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked her puzzled.

"Making a wish, haven't you ever made a wish on a fountain."

"No."

"Well come on," Kristen told him, heaving him up to his feet. "Make a wish."

"Why? it's not as though it's going to come true."

"You don't know that for sure, now come on, make a wish!"

Charlie laughed a bit, and took a coin out of his pocket. He closed his eyes and threw the coin into the fountain. "Happy now?" he asked Kristen.

Kristen nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Very happy."

"Now come on, let's go someplace."

"Where?"

"I don't know, anywhere, everywhere. Let's just go."

"Okay..."

"Okay."

* * *

Alright, so that was the second chapter. I actually wasn't going to update until I got at least seven reviews, but I couldn't wait. Please, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Was is it good, is it going to slow, is it boring, too long? Anyways, thanks for reading.


	3. Easier to Run

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique or blue bloods

This is in response to Massieblock 777's review.

"**you suck and your story sucks to! i hate you and your brother sucks. you is a lbr who is so freakin' stupid. you think you are so cool, but you're not. i am way cooler than you will evr be. the only reason why you is popular is because people feel sorry for you. you're story is so stupid and lame! you're friends suck too, they are mean and they is total lbrs. you can't write either."**

Umm, wow... Jealous much. I actually started laughing when I saw this. I showed it to my twin brother and he started laughing too. I personally don't think that my story sucks, neither do I think that me, my brother, or my friends suck. I'm guessing that this girl knows me off of fan fiction. Maybe she goes to my school or something. I really feel sorry for this girl (or guy?) she/ he obviously has nothing better to do with their time other than to slam me. I'd normally never say this to anyone but, Massieblock 777 you are a total loser.

* * *

**15 years earlier**

Charlie tried not to cry as he hid in his bedroom closet with his hands over his ears. His parents were arguing again. He should have been use to this by now, but he wasn't.

"You fucking bastard!" he heard his mother scream. He cringed slightly, at his mom's hard voice. He heard a slap, a loud crash, the door slam, and then silence. His dad had probably left to go and get himself drunk, just like he always did.

"Charlie, where the fuck are you?" his mother screamed as she stomped down the hall, and into his room. "Charlie!"

Charlie whimpered slightly and closed his eyes tightly. Maybe if he stayed still, she wouldn't find him. He heard her walk further into his room.

"Charlie, dear, please tell me where you are?" Elizabeth Pierce said quietly. She walked over towards the closet and ran a manicured hand over the glossy wood. She opened the closet door and smiled maliciously at her only son. Charlie whimpered again, and prayed that his mother would be in a charitable mood- she wasn't.

Elizabeth grabbed her son by the collar and threw him onto the floor. "You're nothing but a piece of trash," she hissed, slapping Charlie's cheek with a deafening crack. Charlie closed his eyes and tried not to show any emotion.

"You will never amount to anything. Say it. Say I, Charlie Pierce, will never amount to anything!"

"I-I-I will n-n-never amount to any- anything." Charlie stammered, he bit his lip to keep from crying, but he couldn't stop the tear that fell from his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"NO!" Charlie said quickly.

"You know what happens when you cry." Elizabeth snarled. She grabbed Charlie by his hair and dragged him off towards the kitchen. She pulled out a small vile and shook it menacingly in front of Charlie's face.

Charlie trembled and began to cry even harder. This caused Elizabeth's smile to grow even wider. "Drink it." She told Charlie, shoving the glass into his shaking hands. Charlie shook his head, and clamped his mouth shut.

"I said, drink it." Elizabeth screamed. She took the glass filled with Cyanide, from Charlie, and unscrewed the top. She forced Charlie's mouth opened and poured the liquid down Charlie's throat.

Charlie fell down to floor and began to writhe and scream in pain. He felt as though he was burning alive, he wanted to die. A few minuets later, the pain began to numb, and Charlie's body became temporarily petrified.

Elizabeth gave a Charlie a small smile and ruffled his hair. "I didn't want to do that Charlie, but you made me."

Charlie tried to nod, but he still couldn't move.

Elizabeth sat down next to Charlie, and patted his head. "Oh Charlie dear, if it weren't for you. I'd be dead by now. I love you so much. That's why I do this, because I love you. You're father is a very bad man. This is mostly his fault. If it weren't for him, none of this would have ever happened. I love you so much Charlie. Don't ever leave me. Promise me you'll never leave me, Charlie dear. You're all I have left. You were such a beautiful baby when you were born. You're father and I were so happy. Then he started cheating on me. That was you're fault. You made him do that." Elizabeth glared down at her son and snarled. "You made him do that. You ruined my life," she screamed. She grabbed the knife that was on the kitchen counter and ran the sharp edge over Charlie's cheek. "I hate you," She screamed. Charlie tried to run, but his body was still petrified.

Elizabeth took the knife and plunged it into Charlie's chest. Charlie tried to scream, but he still couldn't. "Oh Charlie." she cried, her tears mixing with his blood. "You're just like your father. You will always be just like your father." Elizabeth sobbed. Her loud cries turned into screams, which were soon joined by Charlie's.

"I hate you, Daniel." Elizabeth said to Charlie. She began rocking herself back and forth on the cold granite floor. She grabbed Charlie's arm and hugged him. "You will always be exactly like your father," she whispered, crying onto Charlie's shoulder.

* * *

The Ice Cream Parlor  
9:35 pm  
August 30th

"Alright, now guess what flavor this is?"

"Umm, Jomocha Oreo?"

"Very impressive." Charlie grinned. Kristen would have rolled her eyes, but she couldn't, due to the fact that she currently blindfolded. They were sitting inside an ice cream parlor, by themselves, in downtown Westchester.

"Alright, how about this one?"

"That's easy- it's Creole Cream Cheese." Kristen smiled, taking off the blindfold. "I told you I knew all 57 flavors. I go here everyday."

"My uncle would love you." Charlie told Kristen, leaning in to give her a kiss. Kristen giggled and put her arms around his neck. "Really."

"Really," Charlie answered kissing her neck.

"I still can't believe that he lets you come here all the time, after hours. That's so cool."

"Yah," Charlie murmured. He had fallen hard and fast for Kristen Gregory, just like all the others. The only difference between him and the last guy was that Kristen had fallen for him too.

"Is your uncle your dad's brother?" Kristen asked.

Charlie groaned slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. "No." He said after a moment.

"So he's your mom's brother then?" Kristen asked oblivious to how uncomfortable the topic at hand was making Charlie.

"Yah."

"You know, I've never heard you talk about your mom. What's she like."

Charlie groaned again, and rested his elbows on the table. "she's very... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, she's your mother."

"Let's not talk about my mom, right now."

"Okay." Even though Kristen had only known Charlie for a day, she had already figured out, that he was extremely secretive when it came to his family.

Charlie stared at the table for a few seconds, but then looked up and smiled at Kristen. "Come on, let's take a walk."

Kristen nodded and took his hand. Together they made their way outside into the cool brisk air. Charlie put his arm around Kristen's thin shoulders.

"Peccato che sia peccato, peccato. Se tu non fossi tu amarti senza scrupoli potrei. Ma se non fossi tu Magari poi nemmeno ti amerei. Ed è un peccato che proprio io, imbroglio persino Iddio" He sang softly into her ear.

"What does that mean?" Kristen asked Charlie curiously, but Charlie only smiled slightly and shook his head. "My mom use to sing that all the time. When she was happy, she'd always go around singing."

"Your mom sounds pretty cool."

Charlie shrugged, "She was rarely ever happy, though."

"Why not?"

Charlie shrugged again, and sighed. "She had nothing to be happy about." He said after a while.

* * *

Belagio Hotel  
The ball room  
9:37 pm  
August 30th

"Dylan, dear, don't slouch. Now come on. Daniel Pierce is over there, let's go and say hello." Elaine Marvil hissed at her granddaughter as she dragged her over towards the bar where Daniel was standing with a perky looking brunette.

"Hello Daniel," Elaine said with a wide smile as soon as she had reached him, with Dylan in tow.

Daniel turned around and saw Elaine Marvil gazing at him with an almost hungry expression on her face. Daniel stepped back slightly, a bit frightened. "Hello," he said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Daniel, you look extremely dashing tonight. I want you to meet my granddaughter Dylan Marvil."

"Sup," Dylan said rolling her eyes. So far this gala had been a total bore. The cutest guy here had been no younger than thirty. Just as she had expected.

Elaine gasped at her granddaughter's rudeness and began apologizing profusely to Daniel, who only laughed. "Dylan," she chastised, "say a proper hello to Mr. Pierce."

"Hello Mr. Pierce, wonderful weather we're having." Dylan said in a false sugary sweet tone, which caused Daniel to laugh even harder. He liked the girl, she had spunk and a sense of humor.

"So, where's your son, I haven't seen him. Dylan was hoping to dance with him." Elaine interjected, still a bit embarrassed by Dylan's behavior. Dylan shot her grandmother an angry look.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him all night. I do feel bad about the fact that Dylan won't get her dance. If she wants, I could always dance with her."

"Oh, yes, Dylan would love to dance with you." Elaine answered, pushing a very unwilling Dylan towards Daniel.

Dylan shot her grandmother another angry look, as Daniel Pierce led her on to the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and Dylan awkwardly put her arms around his neck. He was only an inch or two taller than her, while she was in her four inch stilettos.

"You don't like this, do you." Daniel said after a few moments, breaking the silence, that the two of them had formed.

"It's not that ba- okay yah, I hate this. No offense dude but it's kind of weird."

Daniel chuckled a bit and smiled ruefully. "Am I really that terrible?"

"No-No- you're just kind of old. Not like my grandmother's age, but still..."

Daniel chuckled and spun Dylan around. "So," he asked, trying to make conversation, "You have any friends?"

Dylan scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I have friends, I'm not a loser."

"Right, how stupid of me. So any boyfriends?"

"I can't see why that would be any of your business."

"You're right, I was just curious." Daniel shrugged, giving her a charming smile.

"I do have a boyfriend." Dylan admitted. For some reason Daniel Pierce made her feel comfortable. He was a whole lot nicer and way more charming than she had thought.

"You know, you're way too young to be dating."

"Sure, whatever."

"No, I'm serious. All men are absolute dogs. They'd absolutely love to take advantage of a girl like you."

"Weren't you voted the biggest playboy of the year, for three years running. And how about that brunette you were flirting with over by the bar. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember you coming in with a blonde."

"See, that just proves my point, all men are dogs- including me."

Dylan laughed at this, and smirked. "You know, my mom told me that you were an absolute dog too."

"Really?" Daniel asked, trying not to look as though he was too interested, "Did she say anything else?"

"Yah, she told me that you were the spawn of all evil and deception in the world. Then she started scrubbing the counter- my mom only does that when she's upset. I think she hates you."

"Yah well, she has good reason." Daniel murmured, as he spun Dylan around again.

* * *

_Where are we?" Massie asked Derrick, as she tried to grope her way through the darkness. Derrick smiled and continued to lead her into the unknown. He was use to dark places. _

_"You'll see," Derrick whispered into her ear. His voice calmed Massie down immensely, but her heart still beat faster than usual. They walked for a few more feet, but then they stopped. The action was so sudden that Massie practically fell flat on her butt. She heard a laugh, but she wasn't quite sure where the noise was coming from._

_"Derrick," she called, beginning to panic. "Derrick, this isn't funny, where are you?" Massie called again. The darkness was beginning to suffocate her. The air was quiet... too quiet- practically deafening. Massie felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. "Derrick." she yelled as loudly as she could. _

_Massie felt her eyes sting, and knew that in a matter of seconds she would be sobbing on the floor. Something was wrong- something had happened. In her heart she knew that something had happened. And she was right, because at exactly 2:37 a.m. Derrick Harrington had disappeared without a trace._

The Bock Estate  
The theater Room  
7:49 am  
August 31st

Massie woke up with a start. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, and she was sweating bullets. She looked over to her left and saw that Claire and Alicia were both sleeping peacefully. She slipped quietly out of the room and wandered outside into the backyard. She walked over towards the pool and sat down at the edge. She took her shoes off, and put her feet in the cool, clear water.

_It was just a dream. _Massie reminded herself firmly. _Derrick is absolutely fine. _She stared up at the night sky and tried to smile, but there was still an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The Range Rover  
7:53 am  
September 2nd

Alicia yawned and tried to keep her eyes opened. She mentally cursed herself for partying so late the night before school started. Beside her Kristen was texting some guy and Dylan was flipping through a Vogue magazine. Across from her Claire was listening to depressing songs on her Ipod touch and Massie was staring sullenly out the window.

She watched as Massie suddenly took out her cell phone and tried calling Derrick again. That must have been the fifth time this morning.

"He still hasn't answered yet, has he?" Alicia asked Massie. Massie nodded and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Massie, don't sweat it?" Kristen said, looking up from her cell phone, "Remember last year?"

"Yah," Dylan said jumping in, "He flew to Singapore for like a week, on the first day of school."

Massie nodded, but still looked a bit worried.

"Hey, Kristen," Alicia asked, desperately trying to change the subject, "who are you texting?"

Kristen stiffened, and her face turned bright red. "No one." She muttered sinking down into her seat.

"Is it a guy?"

"It's nothing Alicia, drop it."

"Come on now Kristen, who is it?" Dylan asked joining the conversation.

"It's just this guy I know."

"Is he cute," Claire asked turning off her ipod.

"I guess."

"When'd you meet him?" Massie asked Kristen, with a raised eye brow.

"A couple nights ago."

"What's his name?" Claire asked, delighted at the chance to finally get her mind off Cam.

"Charlie Pierce." Kristen mumbled.

"Charlie Pierce. As in son of Daniel Pierce. As in voted one of the 25 hottest people under 25. That Charlie Pierce?" Alicia exclaimed. "Oh my gawd, you're dating Charlie Pierce. Why didn't you tell us sooner."

"We're not dating, we've just gone out a couple times, that's all. Let's just drop it okay?"

"Fine," Alicia sighed. She mentally stored this little piece of information in her brain for later. A few minuets later Isaac stopped the car. The girls got out and walked to their respective classrooms. Massie, Dylan, and Kristen all had English first hour. They walked into the classroom, not caring at all that they were late.

"Nice of you to join us ladies," The teacher said, as she gave them all a disapproving frown. Massie rolled her eyes and took a seat in the back of the room, along with Dylan and Kristen.

"Alright, then, now that we're all here, I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself. I am your new English Literature teacher Elizabeth Pierce, you may call me Ms. Pierce. I majored in English Literature at Yale University and I've been teaching for three years."

"Elizabeth _Pierce?"_ Massie whispered to Kristen. Kristen shrugged. It was probably just a coincidence.

"Are you related to Daniel Pierce," Ally Palmer asked excitedly.

"We were married for a while, I never changed my name after we got divorced." Elizabeth explained with a small smile. "Well, I guess we should start roll call. Evan Anders?"

"Here."

"Bailey Bachen?"

"here."

"Massie Block?"

"Here," Massie said, rolling her eyes again. She took out her cell phone and began to text Kristen and Dylan.

**Massie: OMG that's Charlie's mother**

**Kristen: I know, too weird.**

**Dylan: Did you know she'd be teaching here?**

**Kristen: No, Charlie almost never talks about his mom**

"Kristen Gregory,"

"Oh, um... Here."

"Actually I was asking you for your cell phone. I don't allow texting during class. Massie Block, yours too, and you- girl with red hair what's your name?"

"Dylan Marvil."

Elizabeth stiffened and narrowed her eyes at Dylan. "I want your cell phone, and you have detention after class."

"But that's not fair!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I saw you take your cell phone out first. Now don't make me make give you detention for two days."

"But Ms. Pierce, Dylan's right, that's unfair." Massie said, "Yah," Kristen agreed.

"That's it- all three of you have detention everyday this week." Ms. Pierce said calmly. She then returned to roll call.

Massie, Kristen, and Dylan shared an outraged look, but kept their mouth's shut.

* * *

That was the third chapter. I wasn't too happy about it, but oh well. While Charlie and Kristen are walking he sings a part of an Italian song to her. I don't own it. The lyrics translate to: What a shame that it's a sin. If you weren't you, I could love you without scruples. Perhaps I wouldn't even love you. And it's a shame that precisely I cheat even God.

I didn't use the song to describe the relationship between Charlie and Kristen, but rather it describes how Elizabeth feels about her son.

I'm pretty sure you've figured out why Elizabeth hates Dylan. She knew that Daniel cheated on her with Dylan's mom.

Elizabeth loves her son, and she hates him more than life itself. She blames him for all the problems that has happened in her life. She always use to tell Charlie that he was exactly like his father, which is why Charlie hates being compared to his dad. When Charlie was a kid, he loved his mom. He thought that everything she did to him was his fault. He didn't move to England until he was 12, not 3. He lied about that.

This is for everyone who has never read blue bloods. The whole entire clique and the guys are vampires. They just don't know it yet. Okay, I'm going to copy and paste the blue bloods summary here. I don't own it.

**Within New York City's most elite families, there lurks a secret society of celebrated Americans whose ancestors sailed on the Mayflower. They are the powerful and the wealthy—and in fact, they are not human. They are the Blue Bloods, an ancient group of vampires. **

Does that make a bit more sense? The pc finds out that they are vampires later on in the story. Charlie and his family are vampires too, if you haven't guess it yet. That is why he can't die, when he gets tortured. The cyanide his mother feeds him is what they feed people who are on death row. It's suppose to kill you. Since Charlie is a vampire, it only paralyzes him.

Don't forget to review.


	4. I Will Posess Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique**

* * *

The bathroom  
11:57 pm  
September 2nd

"I can't believe that Charlie Pierce's_ mother_ is teaching at BOCD, that is so flippin' awesome!" Allie Parker exclaimed to her bffn (best friend for now)Crystal Lee.

"I heard that he lost it when he was thirteen to some sixteen year old actress."

"Do you think she could introduce us or something, how cool would it be if we started dating?"

"So cool. You know, I was reading Us Weekly and they voted Charlie as one of the biggest playboys of the year. He's dated like hundreds of girls. It never last more than a week though."

"I know, I read that too. He just broke up with that Victoria Secret's model chic, what's her name again?"

"It's Tiffany Wayne."

"Oh yah, they were a really cute couple."

"I guess, but Charlie and I would be a way cuter couple."

"No way, Charlie and _I _would be the like cutest couple ever. I'd totally be able to change his playboy ways."

"Yah right, no one could ever change Charlie Pierce. I heard he's such a playboy because he has trouble trusting people. He never lets them get close to him or something like that."

"I heard the same thing. Apparently his nanny abused him when he was a kid. He says that if it weren't for his mom, he'd be dead by now. She's like his guardian angel."

"That is so sweet. Ms. Pierce is super nice. I wish she was my mother, that would be so awesome."

"I know, like right." Allie said, as she finished applying her makeup. She and Crystal left the bathroom, unaware of the fact that Kristen Gregory had been listening to their conversation in the bathroom stall.

Kristen couldn't help but feel jealous as she listen to the girl's talk about Charlie. So apparently Charlie Pierce was a major playboy. Whatever, it wasn't like he was her boyfriend, and she couldn't exactly call him a friend. She barely knew anything about him. They were just people who enjoyed each others company and like to make out... a lot. So what if he had dated some extremely hot Victoria Secret's model, who probably made her look like a hag, why should she care.

Okay, so yah, she cared a lot. Maybe she should call him, just to see what he was up to. That didn't sound manic and possessive... Did it?

"Kristen?" she heard Charlie ask after a few seconds. There was blaring music in the background.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. So how's school going."

"It absolutely sucks, the highlight of my day was getting detention for a week."

"You've already landed yourself in detention? How in the world did that happen?" Charlie laughed.

"I didn't do anything. My English lit teacher just seems to have it in for me my friends. You know, she assigned me at least three days worth of homework, just because I answered too many questions right. She said I was showing off, which was disrespectful to the rest of the class. No offense, but your mom's a real hard ass."

"My mother, what does she have to do with anything?"

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Your mom's teaching at BOCD. Every one's been talking about it all day, especially the girls. Their all hoping that they can get with you , through her. It's getting really annoying."

"My mother's teaching at your school?"

"Yah- she didn't tell you, I heard you two were really close."

Charlie scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you read that in US Weekly."

"Actually, these girl's were talking about you, They basically said that you were a total mamma's boy and that she was your guardian angel."

"Those girls are idiots. I haven't spoken to my mother in at least ten years. I'd _never _refer to her as my guardian angel."

"Oh, I guess all the other stuff they said about you was false too."

"Other stuff, what'd they say?"

"Well they said that you were a major play boy, you have trouble trusting people since you were abused by your nanny, you dated some Victoria secret's model, and that you-" Kristen stopped, embarrassed a bit, by the last part.

"That I what?"

"It's stupid."

"Come on, just tell me."

"Okay fine, they said that you lost it when you were thirteen to some actress."

"Really?" Charlie laughed. "They honestly said that. Just in case you were wondering, most of it isn't true."

"What part is true?" Kristen asked.

"I do- or at least I use to have trouble trusting people."

"So you never dated a Victoria Secret's model named Tiffany?" Kristen asked hopefully.

"No, I never dated a Victoria Secret's model named Tiffany... Her name was Madeline."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm joking relax. I swear to you I never dated a Victoria Secret's model, lost it to an actress, or got abused by a nanny. And I am most definitely not a playboy. I didn't even go out with a girl until I was eighteen, and she only dated me because of my father's fortune."

"Oh, that's good."

"Why, were you jealous of me and Tiffany?"

"No, I was just relived about the fact that you were never abused."

"Right." Charlie said quietly. He was silent for a moment, just as he always was when Kristen brought up certain topics.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine. So tell me, what are you doing after school today?"

"Just a butt load of homework. I think my dad's spending the night at his girlfriend's house again, so it'll just be me and a bunch of take out.

"Why don't you come over, we could hang out. I'll even cook you dinner."

"Okay, but only because I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages."

"This is a refreshing change- having a girl use me for my culinary schools instead of my money."

"I'll see you around 4:00, Pierce."

"Okay Gregory."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_I think I love you. _Kristen whispered, once Charlie had hung up. She smiled slightly and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

BOCD High  
The Cafeteria  
12:17 pm  
September 2nd

"Where is Kristen," Massie asked Claire and Dylan. They were sitting at Table 17 in the cafeteria. Dylan was eating a tofu burger. Claire was picking at a garden salad and Massie was sipping her mineral water.

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's still in the bathroom."

"She's been there forever, what's she doing, having a baby?"

"Actually I had twins." Kristen said as she slid into an empty chair. "So what's up, where's Alicia?"

Claire and Massie exchanged a smile. "She had some business to take care of," Claire said with a slight smile.

Kristen shot Dylan a confused glance, but Dylan only shrugged. She had no idea what was going on either."

All of a sudden, everyone's phone went off simultaneously, causing Claire's smile to grow even wider. Dylan and Kristen looked down at their phone, along with every one else in the BOCD cafeteria. A collective gasp went through the room.

"OH MY GAWD," Kristen and Dylan said together, shock evident on their faces. Some anonyms number had texted them a pictures of Cam and some Goth guy making out. Cam's hand was in the Goth guy's hair, and the Goth guy's arms were around Cam's neck.

"Since when is Cam gay?" Kristen asked, shooting Claire an apologetic glance. Claire only laughed.

"Just wait," Massie said with a smile.

There was a loud beep, and then a guys voice came onto the school speakers.

"_Cam, do you love me?" _

"_Of course I do." _a recorded version of Cam Fisher's voice answered.

"_You are so sweet Cam. You are seriously the best boyfriend ever."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Yes you are. Your so honesty. Your just the type of guy who would never cheat, I find that admirable in a guy."_

"_Yah." _

The voices faded out, and every one in the cafeteria began talking at once.

"OMG," Dylan said again. "I always knew that there was something queer about Fisher."

"He's not gay." Claire said with a small eye roll.

"Oh come on Claire, did you not see the picture, or here the speakers."

"Of course I did, Massie, Alicia, and I are the ones who did it."

"What do you mean 'did it'" Kristen asked scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"I know this guy. He's a total loser, but he's absolutely amazing when it comes to photo shopping." Massie explained, with a smug smile. "What you're looking at is Google picture of a gay Goth boy and Cam and Claire making out digitally molded together."

"What about the speakers?"

"That was Claire and Cam."

"No way. That's not possible."

"We altered Claire's voice so that she sounded like a guy. Claire secretly recorded it yesterday."

Kristen shook her head and Dylan laughed.

"You guys are so cruel," Kristen told Massie and Claire with a small smile.

"Of course," Massie replied with a smirk, which caused Kristen to shake her head again.

_Her friends could be totally ridiculous sometimes._

* * *

BOCD High  
History Class  
2:47 pm  
September 2nd

Josh Hotz lazily twirled the pen in his hand, while Ms. Brady, his history teacher, droned on about the French and Indian War. That was one of the major differences between he and sister. While his sister loved school, he couldn't stand it. Actually that was a lie. He kind of liked school, not that he would ever admit it to any one. Josh was smart, he got good grades, he just couldn't understand why teachers had to lecture 24/7. It wasn't as though any one actually listened.

"Mr. Hotz, you're wanted in the front office," Ms. Brady said watching him over her spectacles.

Josh sighed and gathered his books. He went through this whole ordeal at least three times a week. In the three years that he had been at BOCD High School, he had managed to make a name for himself. Hey, it wasn't his fault that he had inherited his father's pranking steak. He looked to his left and saw Olivia, a ditzy looking blond, smiling widely back at him, he flashed her an adorable smirk as he walked out of the room with an air of confidence. Yup not his fault at all.

He walked into Mr. Lamping's office and sat down on one of the hard wooden seats in front of his desk. He slumped down and crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising a questioning eyebrow at Mr. Lamping

"You wanted to see me,"

"Ahh Mr. Hotz, you know since the day you stepped foot in this school you've been nothing but trouble, your last name can only get you so far you know.

Josh rolled his eyes, everyone always assumed that he was just another stereotypical rich kid. "There's no need for flattery, now do you mind getting to the point I've got a class to attend."

Mr. Lamping snorted loudly. "Right, well actually I needed to ask you something, something extremely important."

Josh straightened up, his attention fully captured.

"Are you aware, Mr. Hotz, that your friend Mr. Harrington has been missing since the day before yesterday.

"Derrick?" Josh asked anxiously, he hadn't been in school today, but Josh didn't really think much of it, Derrick was constantly playing hooky.

"Yes Derrick, you're one of his best friends, so I figured that you might know where he is. His dad is really worried you know."

This time it was Josh's turn to snort, "His father doesn't give a damn about him."

"Mr. Hotz, I will not tolerate that kind of talk in my office."

"But it's true, ever since Derrick's mom ran off to Paris, his dad's been horrible to him. If he's not working he's yelling, he doesn't care about Derrick. He's never cared, he's too busy fucking his latest secretary!"

Mr. Lamping sighed and put his head down on his desk, he looked up at Josh with weary eyes, "do you, or do you not know where Mr. Harrington is?"

"I don't know sir."

"Then you may go back to class."

Josh walked out of Mr. Lamping's office feeling confused and angry. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and sighed.

"Massie," he asked rounding the corner. She was slumped against the floor with her head cradled in her hands. Massie stood up quickly, but relaxed once she saw that it was Josh.

"Hey," she said shakily, sniffing a bit. Her hair was askew and her eyes were rimmed red.

"What's wrong," Josh asked, pulling Massie into his embrace.

"Derrick's really gone. Mr. Lamping just asked me about him, no one knows where he is." Massie cried into Josh's shirt.

"It's going to be okay Mass. No matter what happens, it'll be okay," Josh whispered into her ear pulling her closer. Massie nodded, but continued to cry.

Josh continued to hold her and whisper comforting words into her ear. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other tightly for support.

Josh tried to push the guilty feeling that resided in the pit of his stomach aside. This was his best friend's girlfriend, and his ex-girl friend's best friend. He shouldn't have been enjoying this so much- but he did, and for now that was enough. Just having Massie Block in his arms- even if it was just for a moment- was enough.

* * *

The Marvil Mansion  
The Kitchen  
4:13 pm  
September 2nd

Dylan walked into the kitchen and crinkled her nose. There was a distinct smell of bleach wavering in the air. Her mother was scrubbing the kitchen counters. Uh oh.

"Mom what's wrong." Dylan asked her mother, as she sat down on one of the stools on kitchen counter.

"Why would you think that anything's wrong." Merri Lee said through clenched teeth. "The counter was dirty, so I decided to clean it."

"Mom you hate cleaning, you only do it when you're angry or upset."

Merrill glared at Dylan. "I. Am. Not. Upset."

"Fine," Dylan huffed. She grabbed the bag of chips that were laying on the kitchen counter, and was about to head upstairs to her room.

"Wait," her mother called, desperation lining her voice. "Don't go."

Dylan turned around and walked back over to her mother, "Mom, come on, just tell me what's wrong." She begged hugging her mother, who hugged her back tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you went to that charity gala Daniel Pierce was holding," Merri asked her daughter.

"I didn't think that it would matter that much. If it makes you feel any better I had an absolute horrid time. Although Daniel Pierce was pretty nice."

Merri pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "You spoke to Daniel Pierce?"

"Yah, he's a kind of a cool guy mom."

"Dylan, Daniel pierce is not a quote unquote cool guy. I don't know what you're grandmother's playing at, but I don't want you talking to that man."

"Why do you hate him so much, he's not a bad guy."

"You've only known him for one night, I've known him since I was two years old. I think that I'm in a much better position to be a judge of his character."

Dylan blinked and stepped back slightly. "You've known him since you were two years old?" She asked her mother.

Merri widened her eyes and began scrubbing the counters again. She hadn't meant to let that little bit of information slip. "You know what, never mind. Just go to your room okay. I have cleaning to do."

"But mom-"

"Just go, Dylan," Merri told her daughter, refusing to meet her eye.

"Fine." Dylan retorted angrily, she grabbed the Juicy Couture tote bag that she had dropped on the floor and stomped her way upstairs.

* * *

The Pierce Pent House  
4:20 pm  
September 2nd

Kristen knocked on Charlie's apartment door. She waited for a moment, but there was no answer. She knocked on the door again, but there was still no answer. She was about to knock again when a stern looking older woman opened the door.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" The woman asked Kristen with a disapproving frown.

"I'm Kristen Gregory, Charlie invited me over.

The lady stared Kristen down for a good minuet, before nodding her head slightly and allowing Kristen to step inside the Pierce's lavish Pent house apartment. "Young Mr. Pierce's room is upstairs, third door on your right. Don't touch anything, there are many valuables in this house." The lady gave Kristen a frown, before disappearing to some other part of the house.

Kristen stuck her tongue out at the ladies retreating back, before making her way upstairs. She heard blaring music from what she presumed was Charlie's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Kristen rolled her eyes, and slowly opened Charlie's door and peeked inside.

Charlie was painting on a large canvas, with his back to her. He was dressed in a pair of dirty Levi's and a paint spattered wife beater. Music was blaring from the speakers on his walls. She walked further into his room and watched as he painted and nodded his head to the music.

Kristen bit her lip to keep from giggling. She walked up behind Charlie and slid her arms around his neck. "You look cute when you paint," She whispered into his ear.

Charlie jumped back a bit, startled, but then smiled, once he realized that it was Kristen. "Hey," he said turning around and kissing Kristen on the mouth. Kristen giggled and pulled back, after a couple moments.

"I didn't know you could paint,"

"I'm not that great at it." Charlie said with a small shrug.

"Are you insane, you're amazing." Kristen said, as she inspected the painting in front of her. A small shiver ran down her spine, it was so life like, that it was scary. A little boy was laying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood- a knife was sticking out of his thin, bird like chest. There was a blonde woman sitting beside him a snarl etched on her face.

"Is that suppose to be you," Kristen asked Charlie. She ran her fingers along the edge of the painting. The boy looked exactly like Charlie, and the woman next to him looked just like-

"It's just a painting," Charlie whispered in her ear, "Don't read to much into it."

Kristen nodded, still a bit skeptical.

"So how was detention?" Charlie asked with a grin, quickly changing the subject.

"Absolutely terrible. I had to clean out the toilets, and scrub the bathroom floor and the hallways. I scrubbed so hard, I can't even feel my fingers anymore."

Charlie laughed and laced his fingers through her own. He kissed her hand lightly, causing Kristen to blush profusely. Charlie stepped closer towards her and lightly kissed her on the mouth, his fingers still laced between hers. Kristen threw her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. After a minuet or so, she stopped- due to lack of air. Charlie leaned his forehead, against her own, and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi," he said his eyes boring intently into her own.

"Hi." Kristen trembled. They stayed like that for a moment or so. "I need to finish my homework," Kristen told Charlie, untangling herself from his embrace.

"Right, I'm sorry, So what do you have for homework?"

"I need to read 10 chapters of War and Peace, then I have to do my calculus homework."

Charlie nodded and kissed her lightly. "Calculus is very important," he murmured into her hair.

"You know, I've already read War and Peace, and Calculus is easy, I could always do it later."

Charlie kissed her lightly again and nodded, "You could always do it later."

Kristen laughed and kissed Charlie deeply, "You promised to cook me dinner, Pierce." she said with a sly smile, before flouncing out of the room and towards the kitchen. Charlie ran his fingers through his thick dark brown hair and smiled. He followed her into the kitchen and pulled a cooking apron out of one of the drawers. He began gathering a countless amount of ingredients.

"What are you doing," Kristen asked Charlie.

"Cooking."

"You mean you're really going to use the stove and put ingredients together and stuff."

"Of course, what did you think I meant when I told you that I would cook you dinner?"

"I thought you were just going to throw a hot pocket in the microwave or something."

"That's your idea of a home cooked meal?" Charlie asked her, with an incredulous expression. "I have much to teach you Ms. Gregory," He tapped her head with the wooden spoon, causing Kristen to scrunch her nose.

"Stop it," she laughed, swatting the spoon away. Charlie grinned at her, and continued to gather more ingredients.

An hour later Charlie pulled his finished creation off of the stove and set it down before Kristen.

Kristen took a bite and smiled, "What is this?" she asked Charlie.

"Filet mignon."

Kristen took another bite and closed her eyes. "This is amazing." She moaned, savoring the flavor in her mouth.

Charlie laughed and took off his cooking apron.

"There's so much about you that I don't now. I didn't know that you cook, or that you could paint. What other talents are you hiding?" Kristen asked Charlie.

"I'm pretty good at making out," Charlie said with a small shrug.

"Oh come on Charlie, I'm being serious. You're an absolute mystery to me."

"Okay, okay. You're right, you really don't know anything about me. Let's play 20 questions."

"What?"

"You know, you ask me questions like my favorite color, and I answer."

"Okay," Kristen said after a moment, "What's your favorite color?"

"Silver."

"Where'd you go to school."

"I was home schooled up until I was 16. That's when I graduated from high school. I went to oxford for college for two years, before graduating."

"Have you ever had any pets?"

"I have a bloodhound named Sagittarius."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Yes," Charlie answered with a small smile.

"What am I to you?" Kristen asked, playing with fork, refusing to meet his eye.

Charlie put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head, so that she could meet his eyes. "Who do you think you are to me?"

"I-I-I don't know," Kristen stuttered. "You're friend I guess."

"You're friend?"

"Is that bad, I know we haven't known each other for that long but-"

"It's just that, I don't usually make out with my friends," Charlie told Kristen, cutting off her rambling.

"Oh, so then I guess we're not friends?"

"We could be friends," Charlie shrugged, stepping closer towards Kristen, "Although I would be extremely disappointed."

"Why?"

"Well if we were just friends, then I wouldn't be able to kiss you anymore. I think I'd miss that."

"You would?"

"Of course. So I guess you'd be like my girlfriend, although if you really want, we could just be friends." Charlie told Kristen with a smirk.

"No, I'd much rather be your girlfriend."

Charlie nodded and continued to clean up the kitchen. Kristen took another bite of her filet mignon and smiled to herself.

* * *

Okay so that was the fourth chapter. It was extremely wordy, but oh well. I hoped you liked it. I really wanted to put in a little Josh and Massie, they are my second favorite couple in the Clique, the first being Massington. I absolutely loath Jolicia.

don't forget to review. tell me what you liked or disliked about this chapter.


	5. The Good Left Undone

Okay I just realized I made a mistake in chapter 2. Dylan's dad's name is John, not Dan.

Disclaimer: I do not own The clique, and I'm way too tired to think of a quirky remark right now about it, maybe I'll do it for the next chapter.

* * *

Block 122

8:03 p.m.

September 5th

Dylan pulled down the hem of her green Michael Kors cami and smiled uncomfortably at the dark haired Armani model who was seated beside her. She glanced over at Alicia who was shamelessly flirting with a semi cute member of some rock band, and sighed. She was so not in the mood to party right now.

Alicia had insisted that the PC come with her to Block 122, the hottest nightclub club in New York, to celebrate the fact that they had made it through the first week of senior year. So far the only person celebrating was Alicia. Massie was staring moodily out the window. Claire was watching the movie _Unfaithful _on her Ipod touch and Kristen was reading _War and Peace. _

Dylan pulled a Hershey's bar out of her Alexis Hudson black satchel and slowly began eating the milk chocolate. Hershey's always made her feel better when she was upset, but tonight it just didn't seem to be working. It was times like this that made Dylan think about her father. Every time she felt worthless, or hopeless or sad, her dad usually came to mind. She knew that those were pretty horrible things to associate your own father with, but Dylan just couldn't help it.

Her dad had left the day before her third birthday. He had gone out for some ice cream and had simply decided not to come back. A few months later, he mailed her mom divorce papers and a month after that he had married some platinum blonde Barbie doll. Every now and then he would call, sometimes he would send a birthday or Christmas card, and then there were those rare times when he would actually visit. Dylan absolutely dreaded his visits. For some reason her dad had never liked her. Cecily had always been his favorite, Jenna- a close second.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go get some air, I'll catch you later," Dylan said suddenly, she didn't really feel like thinking about her father now. She walked away from the secluded area where she and her friends had been sitting, and towards the exit.

Once she was outside, she sat down against the brick wall, and took a deep breath. She silently watched as drunks walked in and out of the bar and sighed

"Why the long face?" she heard an oh- too- familiar voice say.

"Hey Chris," she said with a small smile, Chris grinned and plopped down on the hard cement floor, beside her. Dylan leaned her head against his shoulder and relaxed at the familiar scent of Polo Ralph Lauren. "I missed you," she murmured into his ear.

"I know it's been a whole entire day, five hours, and seven minutes since the last time we saw each other, but then again who's counting."

Dylan laughed a bit, and hit his arm lightly. "You don't have to be so sarcastic all the time."

"You know you love my sarcastic nature."

"Oh yes, I find it very endearing," Dylan said with a small eye roll, "Oh hey, I almost forgot, why weren't you in school today?"

"Didn't feel like facing the wrath of Ms. Pierce. Ever since she found us making out in that closet on the third floor, she's been absolutely lethal to me."

"That's because she's a manipulative bitch. I still find it hard to believe that Kristen's dating her son."

"Kristen's dating her son," Chris asked incredulously, Dylan nodded, which made him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"That's sick."

"I don't know, Kristen says he's a nice person. He's pretty cute too." Dylan added with a teasing grin.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Maybe."

Chris twisted around a bit, so that his face was only inches apart from Dylan's. He thread his fingers through her thick red hair, and kissed her deeply. "Should I be jealous?" He asked her again with a small smirk.

Dylan blushed a bit, and tried to ignore the stares from the people around them. "We're in public!"

Chris shrugged and stood up, "You want to go inside," he asked referring to Block 122, Dylan nodded, and he helped her get to her feet. He casually slung his arm around her shoulders and the pair made their way inside, towards the bar.

"Vodka," Chris stated once they sat down on the barstools. He put a couple hundred dollar bills on the table to prevent from being carded. Dylan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, but he only smiled.

"I'm feeling festive tonight."

Dylan rolled her eyes and turned to the bartender. "Can I have a Mountain Dew please," she asked politely. The bartender nodded, and set a bottle down in front of her.

"You're no fun," Chris whined, running his fingers through her thick dark hair.

"I have a Mountain Dew and a bendy straw- what's no fun about that?"

"_Yah what's no fun about that," _A male voice asked from behind the duo. Dylan whipped her head around and saw Mr. Pierce standing behind them.

"Hey, Mr. Pierce," Dylan said slowly, she heard Chris groan beside her, "Fancy meeting you here." She bit her lip, trying to gauge his reaction,.

"Hey, don't look so scared, I'm not going to run to your grandmother or anything." Daniel said with a small grin. Dylan released the breath she had been holding and returned Daniel's grin.

"I'm surprised; I figured a guy like you would have a date on a Friday night." Dylan said, falling into easy pleasantries with Daniel, beside her Chris scowled down into his vodka.

"Yeah well, one night stands get boring after a while." Daniel said with a shrug. He took a sip of the martini that was in his hand and turned to Chris. "Nice to meet you, Daniel Pierce," Daniel stated sticking out his hand.

"Christopher Plovert," Chris said begrugedly, shaking Daniel's hand. "Hey listen Dylan, I'll be right back," Chris said giving her a quick kiss. He got up quickly from his seat and disappeared into the crowd.

"He usually doesn't act that weird," Dylan said to Daniel, as she watched her boyfriend go off.

"He doesn't like me," Daniel said with a shrug as he sat down beside Dylan.

"That's not true, he just… likes you less than most people."

"He doesn't like me," Daniel repeated, "Can't blame him though, not very many people seem to like me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a bastard," Daniel answered with an easy grin.

"No you're not."

"Just ask my ex-wife, doesn't she teach at your school."

Dylan scowled and took another sip of her Mountain Dew, "No offense but she's a bitch, she hates me."

"Really."

"Yah- you know you don't sound very surprised."

"Sorry, it's the alcohol, it's really taking a toll on my system, "

"You know, you're like the weirdest grownup I've ever met."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's pretty cool actually. You're a hell of a lot better than my dad."

"Oh yah, what's your dad like."

"I don't even know. I hardly ever see him."

"He never visits?"

"No, he doesn't like me."

"Why not?" Daniel asked. He looked down at his Martini and frowned slightly. Dylan shrugged and took another sip of her drink. "I guess I'm not good enough for him," she tried to joke, but it came out sounding bitter. The pair was silent for a moment, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Mr. Pierce," Dylan asked quietly, "If you had a kid, would you just leave and never look back."

Daniel opened his mouth, but then closed it again. What he had done had been much worse. "You know grownups aren't perfect. Kids always expect us to be, but we're not. We make mistakes."

"You'd do exactly what my father did, wouldn't you." Dylan laughed acrimoniously.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?"

"No, I'd just feel bad for the kid. Growing up without a dad is hard you know. It's like, once he leaves, he breaks you and takes a bunch of pieces with him. You can always try to put yourself back together, but you're still missing some pieces, so it never really turns out right."

Daniel stared at Dylan for a moment. "Do you think you're broken?" he asked her.

"I'm not whole, but I duct taped the remaining pieces back together pretty well. I'll survive."

"Duct tape can break."

"I'm hoping it won't."

"I hope it doesn't either."

They shared another silent moment, that was quickly broken by Chris, as he slid into the bar seat next to Dylan.

"Hey what's up," he asked her, oblivious.

"Nothing much," Dylan answered with a tight smile, "Where'd you go?"

"Kemp told me he'd be here tonight with Olivia. It's weird; they've been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yah, I know. Did you see Massie and the gang?"

"No, I didn't know they were here."

"Come on lets go meet them, they're probably worried about me." Dylan told Chris, "I'll see you later Mr. Pierce," She told Daniel quickly before walking off with Chris.

* * *

_Location Unknown_

11:00 a.m

September 6th

Derrick opened his eyes slowly and groaned. _Where the hell was he_? He looked around the unfamiliar room and squinted his eyes.

"Good you're awake," A male voice said. Derrick turned around and groaned again; he felt like shit. "Who the fuck are you," he muttered, wincing in pain.

The man chuckled and walked further into the room. "Do you remember anything?" The man asked, ignoring his question.

"Of course I do."

"What's your name?"

Derrick paused for a moment; he had no fucking idea what the hell his name was. Was it John- no that didn't seem right. It was… Devon, yes that was it Devon. "My name's Devon."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Your names Derrick- Derrick Harrington. I won't tell you my name for now, but you can call me Virgo. You lost your memory."

"Oh." Derrick said numbly. He tried to rack his brain for something from the past, but he only drew a blank.

"You had a cell phone and a camera in your jacket." Virgo told Derrick, tossing him the items. Derrick easily caught them and looked them over in his hand. A purple camera- what the hell, he thought to himself. There was a name inscribed on the bottom- Massie Block. It sounded slightly familiar, but Derrick couldn't seem to place it. He turned the camera on and flipped through all of the pictures. Most of them were of he, and some girl. A lot were of the girl and a bunch of other girls, and some were of he, the girl, and a whole bunch of other kids. That girl must be Massie, he figured, since she was in all of the pictures. He dropped the camera on the bed and turned to the cell phone in his hand. He went through all of his contacts, there must have been at least 100 names in the thing- Massie Block was one of them. He turned to Virgo and sighed. "I don't remember anything," he muttered miserably.

"It's okay kid, it'll probably come back to you."

"How'd I get here?"

"I found you in an alley, half dead. You had six broken bones, not including your ribs and you were all bloody from head to toe. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"How long have I been here."

"A little less than a week."

"I feel like shit, but nothing seems broken."

"Well that's what happens when bones heal."

"But it's only been a week."

"I know, I was bit surprised at how long they took to heal, but I guess since you were so damaged they needed longer to recuperate."

"But it's only been a week," Derrick repeated, crinkling his eyebrow in confusion. He had never broken anything before, but didn't it usually take longer than a week for bones to heal.

Virgo stared at him in confusion, but then a look of understanding dawned on his face. "You're only seventeen, they haven't told you yet."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The council- they're supposed to suppose inform you and your lot pretty soon, but I'll just give you a quick overview now. Are you aware of the pilgrims that set sail on the Mayflower?" He asked Derrick, who gave him a murderous look.

"Right, my mistake, you don't remember anything. Okay well When the Mayflower set sail in 1620, it carried on board a bunch of pilgrims. Some were human- red bloods, and others were not. The pilgrims who weren't red bloods were vampires."

"Vampires," Derrick scoffed, "You got to be fucking kidding me."

"No Derrick, I am not quote unquote fucking kidding you. Now shut up and listen, I'm giving you of a dose of your history. Now where was I… oh yah, vampires. The vampires quickly assimilated into the new world, and were called blue bloods. They rose to levels of enormous power, wealth, and influence, and were celebrated as the "blue bloods" of American society. They were also immortal, now this is where you and I come in. We were a part of the same group of vampires who set sail on the mayflower."

"What the hell are you on, you said the mayflower took sail in 1620, we'd be ancient."

"Our souls reincarnate themselves. Once we die, our soul is born again in the next blue blood that is born. With in you, you hold the lives of many blue bloods. You hold the ability to tap into those lives, replenish their memories, their feelings and virtually everything about them."

"So I'm ancient then."

"Technically speaking, yes you are ancient."

"I still think you're crazy."

"I figured you would. Pull up your sleeves."

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said pull up your sleeves, you should have blue markings on your arms." Derrick did as he was told, and was surprised to see that he did indeed have blue markings on his arm.

"You've probably had them for about two months now, your bloods manifesting itself."

"What?"

"I'll explain more later. All you need to know right now is that you, probably most of your friends, your parents- and most of their friends, a whole bunch of others, and I- of course, are vampires."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Kid, you're just going to have to trust me. You could leave, and get attacked, and possibly killed by whatever attacked you before, or you could stay here and I could explain everything to you."

"I'll stay here, I like being alive."

"Good choice, now come with me."

Derrick slowly got up from the bed he was sitting on, and followed Virgo. Virgo led him down a couple flights of stairs, and then stopped in front of a thick metal door. He quickly typed in a password, and then stepped inside, with Derrick in tow.

Derrick stepped inside the room, and widened his eyes. Every single weapon known to man lined the walls. He glanced at Virgo who smiled.

"Welcome to my haven."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Derrick told him, causing Virgo to chuckle slightly.

"I need to train you." Virgo told Derrick, motioning for him to follow. "You have no idea how many guys want you dead."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You came into existence."

"Alright let me rephrase that, why the hell do they want to kill me?"

"Your father is the leader of the council. They kill you, they get to him, then they kill him. Once they kill the leader of the council, killing the rest of the members will be easy. And your mother's their leader. If she kills you- her child, her own flesh and blood, she comes to full power. If she comes to full power, she'll be able to wipe out all the blue bloods with a single swipe."

"Oh."

"Yah, which is why we can't let them kill you."

"And how the hell are you going to keep them from killing me?"

"I'm going to train you. You need to learn how to fight. You need to understand them and become one of them, without actually becoming one of them, if you want to have even the slightest chance at survival."

Derrick kicked at the wall and remained silent. He wanted to believe that this guy was just some crazy psycho, but a part of him knew that he was telling the truth. "Fuck," he said after a moment, "This is all fucked up."

"Isn't everything."

"How the hell do you expect me to trust you?"

"I don't. It would be nice if you did, and would save us both a lot of trouble. But no, I don't expect you to trust me. After this, I don't expect you to trust anyone. I just need you to believe me."

Derrick looked down at his feet and nodded, "I believe you," he muttered.

"Good, because training starts now."

"Alright, so what you teach me how to sword fight or something?"

"No, you're going to run and I'm going to watch you."

"I'm going run?" Derrick asked in disbelieve, how the hell was running suppose to help him.

"Okay let's say a bunch of bad guys are chasing you, you have no weapons, there are way too many of them for you to fight on your own, what do you do?"

"I run?" Derrick guessed. Virgo nodded and pointed to the tread mill that stood near assorted exercise equipment.

"20 miles, no stopping."

Derrick mumbled something obscene under his breath, but did as he was told. Virgo watched him, closely. "Faster," he said, turning up the speed.

Derrick felt beads of sweat run down his back, but he didn't really mind, he liked running.

"Faster," Virgo said again, turning up the speed even more. This time it became harder for Derrick to run, he felt his lungs beginning to burn up, and he was only on his seventh mile. He could do this though, he thought to himself. And he did. Once he was done, he leaned heavily against the wall and took deep, gulping breaths. He looked over at Virgo to see if he would receive any sort of praise, but Virgo only tossed him a bottle of water.

"You're going to have to do better than that." He said to Derrick, "Do it again."

Derrick felt the urge to punch him out, but he knew that the guy could probably beat him to a bloody pulp, if he really wanted to. He took another swig of water, and then got back on the treadmill. This stupid training was his only hope at survival; he didn't really have any other options.

"Faster," he heard Virgo bark. Derrick swallowed hard and tried his best not scream the _fuck you _that lay on his tongue.

He finished the next twenty miles, quicker than the first, but still not quickly enough for Virgo, who only shook his head. "At this rate, you're going to die kid."

"gee thanks."

"Hey, I know you probably hate me right now, but you need this. I only have your best interest at heart."

Derrick exhaled loudly and slumped against the wall, "What next," he asked, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I'll go easy on you, pushups."

"Okay," Derrick said dropping down. He could do that.

"3000 pushups- no stopping."

Derrick groaned inwardly to himself, but did as he was told again. 3000 wasn't that much…

"And when you're done with that, I want you to do 3000 situps. After that, you only have to run 10 more miles. Then we'll start weight training."

"Oh shit," Derrick mumbled, he wondered if getting killed would hurt as much as he did now… probably not.

--

Five hours later, Derrick dropped to the floor in exhaustion. He had never worked so hard in his life- at least he didn't think so. He heard Virgo chuckle beside him, but he was too tired to lift his head.

"I hate you," he mumbled into the ground.

"I figured you would, but that's a risk I'm going to have to take. "

"Lovely."

"Yes, I know." Virgo grinned. "but relax kid, you get to rest until tomorrow."

"Wow, who knew I was such a lucky bastard?"

"Hey, look at this way- you're basically like a super hero in training, chicks totally dig that."

"Really," Derrick said with a scoff.

"No not really, but it doesn't hurt."

"right, okay, well, can I go to bed now?"

"Yah, but just remember, I'm waking you up at 5:30 tomorrow."

Derrick nodded, mumbled a quick _fuck you _and left.

* * *

Alright, so that was that. Derrick isn't dead, he's just getting overworked by this dude who goes by the name of "Virgo"… hmmm, wonder who that could be. I love Derrick way too much to kill him off. This chapter felt really rushed to me. The writing was crap, but I really wanted to post a chapter.

I'm really sorry about not posting sooner, I've just been so busy. I went to Europe with my dad, and brother, for two weeks before school started, so I really didn't have time to update then. School is so crazy, but I love it. I'm so happy that I'm in High School now. I get a butt load of homework every night, but I'm surviving. High School parties are really great too.

I'm very sorry to report that I have a new addiction, it's called facebook. I'm trying to get help, but it's not going to well.

I have no idea when I am going to post the next chapter, the only reason I keep writing is because of the awesome reviews from people , so don't forget to review. This chapter was kind of confusing, I got the info about blue bloods from the website /bloodofblue/information.htm

Feel free to ask me any questions; I'll be happy to answer them. Wow that sounds really lame, but I do mean it.

Chao for now.

(And the award for longest endnote ever goes to… vintagechic94)

Oh I almost forgot I made a youtube video based on this fanfic, it's short… but it's not as terrible as it could be. I'll post it up on my profile soon.


End file.
